The present invention relates to the manufacture of semiconductor integrated circuits, and more particularly, to a self-aligned SOI device having a silicide gate and body contact.
As the push to include greater and greater device densities on a single integrated circuit continues, manufactures are looking for better or new opportunities to shrink device geometries. As device geometries decrease into deep submicron dimensions, the need for greater control and precision over the formation of thin, uniform, planar and low resistivity silicide contact layers increases. Attempts have been made to form silicide contact layers from a combination of a metal film with an amorphous as opposed to a crystalline substrate.
The silicidation process is the process of forming silicon-metal substances at the boundary between a layer of silicon and a metal layer. Amorphous silicon has also been known to react better than crystalline silicon with certain metals such as for example nickel. In deep submicron applications, therefore, the need to form self-aligned silicide gate structures becomes greater. What is lacking in the art is a structure and method for forming a self-aligned silicide gate SOI device, where the device also includes a body contact.